To assess the safety and tolerance of multiple oral doses of 935U83 in combination with VIDEX to patients with HIV infection. To determine the single dose pharmacokinetic profile of 935U83 and VIDEX separately and in combination as well as the steady-state pharmacokinetics of each drug after combination therapy. To obtain preliminary evidence of the antiretroviral activity of 935U83 (i.e., reduction in viral load as measured by micro-co-culture, serum P24Ag and plasma RNA PCR0 in combination with VIDEX.